1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of the pipe joint of the related art include first and second joint members having fluid channels communicating with each other, an annular gasket to be interposed between abutting end surfaces of the both joint members (one member which constitutes a sealing device), and a nut configured to couple the joint members (for example, JP-A-2003-74766).
As a technology to prevent seize and galling when tightening a nut, applying silver plating on an inner surface of the nut is known (JP-A-07-54165).
With a pipe joint using a nut on which the silver plate is applied on the inner surface described above, there is a risk of entry of fine particles generated by being rubbed off by repeated mounting and demounting into a piping.